Confession in the Forest
by AAML Chat
Summary: Ok, Ya see, we were in Reading class when we wrote this... the group gets lost in the woods and Ash and Misty have a funny talk...


Hello!! This is our first fanfic on this account. All of our fanfics are ones we wrote as "Story Lines" where one person wrote a part, and another person wrote another part... this one is by Princess_Misty_2000 and MewGurl. Anything in parentheses is our thoughts or side comments to each other.  
  
This story was written in our Reading Class at school. We were very bored and our substitute teacher was letting us do anything we wanted... except talk... Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Pokémon is NOT ours, even how much we wish it were!!!  
  
------------------  
  
MewGurl: Ash, Misty, and cough... Braaaaack... were walking in the woods.  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: (Hey! Brock isn't that bad anymore. I decided that these are the relationships:  
Brock acts as Ash's big bro.  
Ash acts as Brock's little bro.  
Brock acts as Misty's big bro.  
Misty acts as Brock's little sis.  
Misty and Ash are B&G friends...)  
  
MewGurl: But they don't know...)  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: (Right. I'm ok now.)  
  
MewGurl: (Ok, back to the story... anyways...) They were walking and all of the sudden, they see a...  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: Piece of Poo.  
  
MewGurl: Misty shrieks, Ash "waaaa"s, and Brock "aaauuugh"s.  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: (I'm gonna make Misty a blonde, but I'm not dissing her.) Misty hides behind Ash's back cuz she thinks its a bug.  
  
MewGurl: Ash pats her back and gives her a gentle hug.  
  
"It's ok, it's just a pile of 'Dewgong Du'"  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: (I'm making this hard on you, MewGurl!!) "But I like Dewgongs, Ashy." Misty says.  
  
MewGurl: Brock picks it up. "Here, you can have it!"  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "Brock! Gross! Get that ugly thing away from me!!" Misty said as she jumped on Ash's head.  
  
MewGurl: (?!?! Ok...) Ash blushes.  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: Staryu! Water gun!"  
  
"Misty! Watcha do that for?!"  
  
"You looked hot, so I had Staryu to cool you down."  
  
MewGurl: Brock puts the "Dewgong Du" in a bush and wanders off, while Ash and Misty talk...  
  
"Whaddid ya mean by 'hot'?"  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "Ummm...I meant it both ways..." Misty says and looks at the ground.  
  
MewGurl: "There's something I need to tell you..." Ash says.  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "Tell me later, I'm busy examining the ground, Ash."  
  
MewGurl: "No, I have to tell you now, Mist." He had called her that for the first time ever.  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "How did you know my nickname?"  
  
MewGurl: (Grrr... you're really having fun making this hard on me, aren't you?)  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: (Yep.)  
  
MewGurl: (Grrr... oh well... anyways...)  
  
"Misty," Ash said in a soft voice.  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "Aw!! I love it when you talk in that voice. Oops!! Did I just say that out loud?!"  
  
MewGurl: Ash blushes again. "Can I tell you now?" He says in the same sweet voice.  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "Aaaawww!!! OK!!"  
  
MewGurl: "Um, lets see, how do I say this... Misty I lu..lu....luuuuv..."  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "Are you going to say you love me Ashy, cuz that's so cute?!!! :) "  
  
MewGurl: "Umm... Yeah..." He said, turning deep red and lowering his head so that his hat blocked his face.  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "Are you hot again, cuz I can call out Goldeen."  
  
MewGurl: "Ash lifted his head, smiled and laughed. All of a sudden, he started tickling her.  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: Misty happily went into hysterics, but then suddenly stopped. "I forgot, I'm not ticklish."  
  
MewGurl: Ash looked at her strangely.  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "Well, I'm not."  
  
MewGurl: "Sorry."  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "That's the first time you actually said something considerate."  
  
MewGurl: "Really?" Ash said, again in the soft voice.  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "Yuppy!"  
  
MewGurl: (ok...) "I said it in that voice you like."  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "I know, I'm trying to resist the urge to jump on you and kiss you!!" Misty says through her teeth.  
  
MewGurl: "Me too..." Ash says.  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "How cute!!"  
  
MewGurl: :) :) :) :) :) :) -- that is Ash.  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "Hey, where's Brock, oh happy one?"  
  
MewGurl: "Has anything we've said in the past ten minutes actually gone through that brain of yours?" (Don't say 'what brain'.) All of a sudden, Brock came out of the bushes with leeches all over him.  
  
"Killer Slugs!!!" He yells.  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: Misty screams, but then laughs so hard she was crying. "Oh, yeah, hahahaha, I do have a brain, Ashy, waahaahaahahaaa, I love you, I, hahahaha, just felt like hiding it, mwahahahah!!!!"  
  
MewGurl: :) :) :) :) -- Ash  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "Stop smiling like that. It freaks me out!"  
  
MewGurl: "Ok, I love you Misty."  
  
Princess_Misty_2000: "Me too."  
  
------------  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
